


Daylight (Steve Rogers X Reader)

by Here_Be_Nerds



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_Be_Nerds/pseuds/Here_Be_Nerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers x Reader One shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For Mrs. Styles

Enjoy luv! :D

Daylight by Maroon 5 : www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzltJdMfu...

-

Steve blink his eyes open in the darkness. His brow furrows. Why did he wake up again? He feels something shift net to him and he freezes. He looks down cautiously and smiles fondly when he sees it’s you snuggling up against his side.

He wraps an arm around you bringing you closer so your head rests on his chest. You sigh contently and curl up against him. His smile turns sad. Because he knows that he will have to get up soon and leave.

Steve pushes these thoughts out of his head and closes his eyes. But he doesn’t sleep. When his alarm does go off he opens his eyes but he was already awake. He looks down at you sadly and carefully pries your arms from around his torso.

He lays you down and tries to suppress a grin when you reach out blindly and grab hold of his pillow. Bringing it close to you so you could wrap your arms around it instead. 

He goes to the bathroom and gets ready. When he comes out your still asleep, blissfully unaware that he’s about to leave. He walks over to the bed and presses a kiss to the top of your forehead before picking up his duffle bag and heading to the door.

Steve adjusts the bag on his shoulder and walks steadily towards the door. He reaches out to grab the door handle when a voice speaks softly behind him. He freezes his hand hovers just above the handle.

“Aren’t you gonna say goodbye?”

He turns to see you with the blanket wrapped around your shoulders.

“I didn’t want to wake you up.” He lies, turning to face you.

You stare at him unspeaking. You suddenly launch yourself forward, the blanket falls from around your shoulders to the floor. Steve drops his duffle bag and opens his arms. You throw your arms around his neck and bury your face into his neck.

Steve wraps his arms around your waist and holds you close. His nose buried in your hair. Tears slip silently down your face and onto his jacket.

“Do you have to go?” your voice cracks. You know already know the answer but you ask anyway.

Your arms tighten around his neck reluctant to let go. You feel Steve sigh into your hair. He pulls away slightly so he can see your face. His hand cups your cheek and his thumb gently brushes the tears away.

He leans down and presses a soft kiss to your lips. You close your eyes as a single tear streaks down your cheek.

“I’ll be home soon… I promise.” He whispers against your lips. He kisses you one last time.

“I love you.” He whispers gently.

“I love you too.” You give him a watery smile.

Steve presses a kiss to your forehead and your close your eyes as he does this. Steve pulls away and smiles reassuringly ,but there is a twinge of sadness there, and it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. He bends down and picks up his discarded duffle bag and slings it over his shoulder.

He opens the door and walks down the stone steps of the house, over to his bike. He gets on his bike and looks up at the doorway to see you standing there, the blanket once again around your shoulders.

He smiles up at you and gives you a two-finger salute. You smile and return the gesture. Steve kicks the stand up on his motorcycle and starts to drive away. As he drives away your smile disappears and you head back inside.

You crawl back into bed and pull Steve’s pillow close to you. You let out a shaky breath as the tears once again start to fall. Your body shakes with every sob that escapes.

“Come home to me *sob* please..come home.”

Comment Please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY POSTED THE THING SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER AND THAT ITS HORRIBLE BYE-

Time seemed to drag by slowly as you went about your daily life. For the past month you’ve been waking up to an empty bed and an absent boyfriend. You weren’t sure which one hurt the most.

But Steve always made the time to call you and complain about how debriefings were a complete inconvenience. And how his coworker nagged him constantly about going out more often. 

You knew something wasn’t right when Steve stopped answering your calls and your suspicions were confirmed a few days later. 

-

The television was on in the living room while you finished putting away the remainder of the dishes from the dishwasher. You were only half listening, trying to ignore the quietness of the house when a familiar name caught your attention. 

“-and in other news, Captain Steven Rogers was apprehended today after a violent shooting on the bridge. Two others where also taken into custody but we have yet to learn their relationship with Captain Rogers. At this time-“

You watched with wide eyes as Steve was cuffed along with a woman you assume was, Natasha and another man. They were placed in the back of an armored truck before the Helicopter lost track of the vehicle. 

“What did you get yourself into now, Steve.” You whispered as the video of Steve being arrested played again on the screen. 

-

You began keeping a handgun strapped to your thigh at all times around the house just in case. So far no one had approached the house but you didn’t want to press your luck. 

You had been cleaning said gun when the phone rang. Leaping up from the couch you snatched the phone from the coffee table and answered the call. 

“Y/N ?” a familiar tenor spoke. Your expression turned to one of joy. 

“Steve!” then you remembered the calls he had ignored, “If you ever ignore my calls again I will go down there and beat you over the head with your own shield!!” you fumed glaring at the coffee table. 

“You have a girl friend?!??!? And you didn’t tell me??!??! “ A female voice squawked indignantly on the other end of the line. 

“Not now Nat-“

“Now your rejection of all my date choices makes sense.” 

“Natasha!” Steve hissed, covering the phone with his hand. 

“She can hear me can’t she.” 

“Yes, I can. And you Steven Grant Rogers are in soooo much trouble.” You warned crossing your arm over your chest, tucking the phone between your neck and shoulder. 

“I don’t suppose trying to save the world will get me out of this one?” he asked hopefully.

“Nope.” You supplied, popping the ‘P’. 

“She has you whipped Rogers. I like her.” You heard Natasha chime in the background.

“That’s- whatever Nat.” you heard him huff, “Y/N I called because I wanted to make sure you’re alright.”

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes fondly at Steve’s worrying. 

“Yes, Steve I’m fine. Shouldn’t I be asking you that? Where are you anyway? I saw you getting arrested on the news. Did you punch another reporter or what?”

“You punched a reporter?” Didn’t think you had it in you Rogers.” 

“You know what Romanoff-“

“STEVE ANSWER THE QUESTION PLEASE.” 

“Ow- I’m fine, Y/N. But I need you to listen to everything I’m about to tell you alright?” his tone sobering.

Brow furred you nodded, “Alright.”

“First off, don’t trust anyone.”

-

That had conversation took place several hours ago, you were currently waiting for your stupid-self-sacrificing-Boyfriend to get out of Emergency Surgery. 

Natasha had called you the moment they found his body by the Potomac and you rushed to the hospital as quickly as possible. 

When you got there Steve was already in surgery, with Natasha and Sam (you’d finally been introduced to Steve’s new partner in crime) waiting outside the surgery room. 

Natasha and Sam both filled you in on what happened leaving you stunned and emotionally drained. 

Sam brought you some coffee after you’d cried your eyes out on Natasha’s shoulder. You waited with them for hours until Natasha had to leave to sort out the File-Dumping problem. Leaving you and Sam. 

You both made easy conversation, avoiding the elephant in the room for as long as possible.

Several hours later, Steve was finally out of surgery, seeing his bruised and battered form brought back tears and Sam hugged you tightly. 

Now you were both sitting on opposite sides of Steve’s bed watching his chest rise and fall. You held his hand carefully in yours, occasionally lifting your other to brush back blond hair from his forehead. 

“Y/N maybe you should get some sleep. It’s been a long day.” Sam tried to coax you to sleep once more, but again you refused. 

“No, I want to be here when the idiot wakes up so I can try and put some common sense into his goddamn head.” Taking a deep breath, meet Sam’s gaze. You found understanding in his eyes and you both left it at that. 

-

Eventually you fell into a light sleep in your chair, when you heard a voice say:

“On your left.”

This man was going to be the death of you. And damn it you love him anyway.


End file.
